


𝔄𝔡𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔢𝔰 𝔒𝔣 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔇𝔯𝔞𝔤𝔬𝔫 𝔐𝔦𝔯𝔞𝔠𝔲𝔩𝔬𝔲𝔰  (𝔐𝔦𝔯𝔞𝔠𝔲𝔩𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔏𝔞𝔡𝔶𝔟𝔲𝔤 𝔵 ℜ𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔢𝔯 ℑ𝔫𝔰𝔢𝔯𝔱)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir and Ladybug don't know who each other are, Fluff and Humor, Kinda Of Slow Updates, Longg - Freeform, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Multi, No Smut, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reader is Shy But Badass, Tags May Change, The Reader Knows Who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, but - Freeform, reader - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Kagami was never given the Dragon Miraculous? Y/N is a 13 year old moving to Paris, she also was allowed to help her friend at the best bakery in Paris!,  She makes friends and a couple of enemies on the way, then she is in a love triangle..?(I think they started season 1 as 13 year's old because in season 2 they were 14 and season 5 they were 15)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I told u i was gonna do this  
> I TOLD U  
> I would really hope that... you know.... you could tell me if i did good...?  
> constructive criticism is okay if you think I did something in wrong.
> 
> (Also we are just pretend that the Dragon miraculous is as powerful as Ladybugs and Chat Noir knowing that Longg is kinda actually powerful from what i've heard)

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels made for extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. Throughout history, hero's have used these jewels for the good of the human race. 3 of these miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the ladybug, which provide the power of creation, the ring of the black cat, which provide the power of destruction, and the choker of the dragon that provide the power of perfection. According to legends, whoever controls these jewels all together at the same time will have absolute power." 

Nooroo explained as an Anonymous man closed a jewel "I want that absolute power Nooroo, I must have those Miraculous!" The man said as Nooroo was shocked. "But nobody know's where these miraculous are!" said nooroo "I found you though my little nooroo, your miraculous, remind my of it's powers again." Said the man as he rubbed a jewel in his hand. 

"The moth jewel allows you to give someone their own super powers and to make that person your devoted follower!" Nooroo said. "When it comes to luring superheros.. what could be better than creating.. super villain's?" The man said as nooroo's eye's went large.

"But master.. the miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!" Exclaimed nooroo. "I must have this absolute power!" The man said, raising his tone a little as he slammed one of his feet onto the ground.

"Your miraculous is in my control I am your master now! and you must obey me!" Said the man as he pointed a finger a nooroo. The kwami put his head down in sadness, in defeat.

"Yes master.." Said Nooroo. 

The man put the jewel on as he smirked, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" The man said as butterfly's came onto him as he transformed into his miraculous costume. "From this day on, I shall be known as... _Hawk Moth!"_

**(Your POV)**

Hi there! My name is Y/N! I'm 13 year old.. I just moved here from America! and Today is my new day and last year in middle school. I have a best friend currently, I met her when I first came to Paris, her name is Marinette! We were supposed to be walking together to go to school. So now I am currently outside Tom and Sabine's bakery, waiting for their daughter as I looked at the Eiffel tower.

I heard the door open, so I looked behind me to see Marinette holding a box of something, I smiled when I saw her, she smiled back as she came walking towards me.

"Hey Mari!" I said as she waved and as we were about to cross the road, a red car came shooting through as Marinette about fell, but I caught her. I sighed in releif until me and Marinette saw an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt as we both mentally screamed, we both nodded as we both went for the man, one of us grabbing one arm as we pulled him out the way before a car hit.

But sadly, Marinette tripped as the clumsy girl she is, I rolled my eyes as I went to help her pick the objects that were in the box, they were macaroons, so I took one and ate the green macaroon. "Thank you!" The man said as we both nodded and smiled.

"What a disaster.." The man also said as I nodded in agreement, why does she have to be the clumsy! "Don't worry, me and her are no stranger's to disasters!" Marinette said as I nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Besides, they're are still a few left." Marinette said as the old man grabbed a macaroon and tasted it. "Delicious!" he said as me and Marinette smiled at each other. We heard the school bell ring as we both panicked a little. "Oh no! we're gonna be late!!" Marinette said as I mentally slapped myself for getting into the mess.

"Have a nice day sir!" I said as we both ran to the school so we both wouldn't be late on our first day!

We both ran inside the school as we headed up the stairs to find our homeroom classes, we opened the door just in time as the teacher started speaking. "Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" The teacher asked as I decided to sit in the back where I always sat, me and Marinette hugging each other before we went our separate ways. 

As the teacher said that, I looked over to see a boy i'm guessing Nino walk down to the front row, he had glasses, a blue shirt with an eye on it? a red ball cap with some headphones, he looked to be a DJ!

I put my head on my hand as I waited for class to start until I heard bickering where Marinette was, I rolled my eyes, this was the girl that Marinette was ALWAYS talking about, how much she hated her, I raised an eyebrow as I listened.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" The girl said as she slammed her hand onto Marinette's desk. "Here we go again.." Marinette said sighing. "This is my seat!" She said as she pointed to herself, she seems cocky.

"But Chloe.. this has always been my seat." Marinette said in a calm way, so Chloe was her name.

"Not anymore!" Another voice said as she sat down next to Marinette. I decided not to listen anymore because the conversation was boring until I saw Marinette move seats to the other new girl too.

"Alright class, has everybody found their seats?" The teacher said as we nodded. I looked down to see the new girl and Marinette talking, I sighed and waited for class to start. "For those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Mrs. Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year!" Said Mrs. Bustier as I nodded, following along with the lesson, I looked at Chloe to see her with a sad expression.

After the bell rung I looked around the room as I got up to head towards Marinette and the new girl, but was interrupted by the teacher. "Those of you who have P.E, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library!" Said the teacher, but as I was about to walk out the door, I hear somebody yell. 

"Kim!" Said the boy as he was about to punch a guy who I was guessing named.. kim. "Ivan, what is going on!?" Said the teacher as I decided just to walk out of class and head to the library. I went down the stairs to find the library, more like I waited for Marinette. "Hey!" I said as the new girl said as I waved back, she seemed frindly.

"Hello! let's head to the library?" I said as they both nodded and went in the room to just talk. 

As we were talking about who knows what, the ground started to shake when the three of us fell out of our chairs onto the floor, I sat up groaning because I hit my head on the hard floor. I looked around to see everybody running as the new girl started to run towards the door, I totally forgot to get her name.

As she was running to the door, she grabbed me and Marinette as we looked at the Camera's. There was a man who looked to be made out of rock?... wait WHAT

He was screaming as he threw a car, my eyes widening as I looked closer at the Camera. "W-what's going on!?" Said Marinette as I just shrugged. "It's like Ivan has been transformed into a real life supervillain!" Said the new girl as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry new girl, but I didn't catch your name." I said as I crossed my arms, her laughing a little. "Well then, my names Alya! what about you other new girl?" She asked as I smirked, "Y/N"

"I am so out of here!" Alya said as I raised my eyebrow as she exited the library, leaving me and Marinette confused. "Where are you going?" Said Marinette as Alya turned around, smiling. "When there is a super villain there is always a superhero!" She said as she ran out the room, leaving me VERY confused... superheros?

"Well then.. let's go home.. more like RUN HOME!" I said as I grabbed Marinette's hand and ran outside, "Let's go to my house, it's closer by!" Marinette said as I nodded as we started to run as fast as we could to the bakery. We made it in around 30 seconds since her house wasn't far. We ran upstairs to her room as we decided to look at the news.

We saw as the news reporter was talking about the Mayor. We saw the monster for the second time until me and Marinette looked down on her desk to see two boxes that were black with a red design on the top? "Well.. my birthday isn't until December!" I said as me and Marinette grabbed the boxes, her shrugging at me.

We opened the boxes when a bright red light came out from both of them, making us both squeal a little, until a creature came out the boxes, making us both scream as we both backed up into the corner. "AHH HELP! It's a giant bug! a-a mouse! a bug mouse!" She said as I screamed, looking at both of the creatures. "Are you a d-demon!?" I said as I grabbed onto Marinette's arm as she started to throw things at the creatures.

"It's okay! there is no need to be scared!" Said the one that resembled a ladybug, Marinette completely avoided the statement and continued to throw things. "AHHH! bug mouse talks!" Marinette screamed out as I just stood there, confused.

I looked at the other creature that was there as Marinette was still freaking out until the captured the creature that resembled a ladybug into a glass cup as me and the other creature just kind of had uhh a staring contest? The creature I was currently staring at looked to be a dragon? "Uhh Hi?" I said as the creature nodded and starting to speak, dragon can talk!?

"Hi! nice to meet you, my name is Longg and I am your kwami!" The creature named longg said as I raised an eyebrow. "Ummm what the hell is a kwami?" I asked as Longg laughed a little, while Marinette and the other creature was going crazy, me and Longg were just having a pure conversation.

I heard Marinette call for her mom as Longg and the other creature told her not too, because nobody could know about them..? but me and Marinette know about them..? The creature teleported through the cup as she told me to come next to Marinette.

"Y/N and Marinette, we are your friend! you are the only two who can stop stoneheart!" The kwami said as I raised my eyebrow, what??? "This has to be some mistake! The only superpower me and Y/N could have is super awkwardness!" Marinette said as I rolled my eyes, as I sat down, criss cross. "Marinette and Y/N.. you are the chosen one's!" Said the creature as I raised my eyebrow again. How could I be a superhero? I've never fought any villain in my lifetime! 

"Okay so all I have to do is break the whatchamacallit?" Marinette asked as she put on her earrings, me putting on a choker. "It's called an akuma!" Said the creature who I figured out what name it was, her name was Tikki.

"But you must capture it!" Tikki said as we both nodded.

"And what's that charm thing again..?" Said Marinette as Tikki explained. "It's Called lucky charm!" She said as I looked over at Longg who looked to be determined or just ready. "This is going way to fast Tikki! I don't know how i'm going to pull this off!" Marinette said as she threw her hands everywhere, me putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We could be superhero buddies!" I said as Tikki nodded, along with Longg. Marinette smiled as she hugged me, "What would I ever do without you.. super hero buddy?" She said as I smiled and broke the hug.

"So all you need to say is spots on!" Tikki said as I looked at Longg who smiled. "And all you need to say, Y/N is bring the storm!" Longg said as me and Marinette nodded.

"Spots on!"

"Bring the storm... wait what AHHHH!" 

Me and Marinette were both freaking out as our 'kwamis' got sucked into our jewelry as we both were screaming, but I was kind of excited at the same time. after a couple of seconds which felt like torture. We didn't see our kwami's anywhere as we looked at each other. "Holy moly Mari! you look like a ladybug, you look cute!" I said as she smiled a little as she looked into the mirror, me doing the same.

I was wearing a red bodysuit with the image of a black dragon's tail, outlined in yellow, curling from my left leg up to her to her chest. The end of the tail curves around the symbol containing the images that represent the three elements she controls: lightning, air and water. I also had a black collar/turtleneck (where was has my choker), black forearm-length gloves and black legs starting in the middle of my lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of my head, I had four red dragon-like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on my back, I had a holder for her sword. On my face, I wore a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outlining at the base of the sides. My eyes also become golden with a yellow scleras.

"You look so... cool!" Marinette said as I smiled as we decided to head out the window that was above her bed. 

"Okay so we have special powers... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" She asked as I pulled the sword of my back and examined it, it was pretty bland, just red. I shrugged my shoulders. Marinette threw her yo-yo to a whole new building? she attached it to a statue and she pulled me in, putting her arm around my waist.

"You ready?" She asked as I nodded in fear, but slight excitment. She pulled on the yo-yo as we got lifted up off the ground, as I was holding onto her tight, we were both screaming as we made our way towards the building she swung her yo-yo too. "AHHH!" We were both screaming out.

We were basically flying, as we were still screaming, we saw a boy who was in a black cat costume..? he was walking on a staff as we both fell onto the black cat and we all fell, but Marinette flung her yo-yo on the cat's staff, so now here we are, me in between the two as I rolled my eyes.

"Well hey there, nice to you two to drop in." The cat said as I started to blush a little, but Marinette rolled her eyes. "We're sorry.. we didn't do it on purpose!" Marinette said as the cat dropped down from the two of us as we both smiled at eachother.

"I bet you two are the partners my kwami told me about! i'm... hmm.. Chat Noir.. yea Chat Noir!" He exclaimed" as I fell to the ground, along with Marinette as we both got up off the ground. 

"And what are you two's names?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders as Ladybug was trying to pull her yo-yo off Chat Noir's Staff. "I'm Uhh i'm.." Marinette said as she got her yo-yo off Chat Noir's staff, but accidently hitting him in the head, making me shake my head as I laughed a little.

"I'm madly clumsy.." She said as I nodded, totally agreeing. "I'm so clumsy..." She said as I nodded again. "And you are?" He asked as I stood there, confused, I don't know a name, so I just shrugged, "Hmmm... I'll be... Dynamo!" I said as he nodded, I saw him blushing a little under his mask.

"Well anyways Dynamo and Clumsy girl, i'm leaning the ropes too-" Chat Noir said as we heard a loud stomp as the three of us looked at where the sound was coming from. We look over to see a god damn building COLAPSE?! My eye's widened, and so did Marinette's. Chat Noir pulled out his staff as he used it to get on the building, I scoffed.

"Hey wait! where are you going?" Marinette said as Chat Noir turned around. "To save paris!" He said as he disappeared, leaving me and Marinette confused.

"Ugh! trust yourself.. trust yourself!" Marinette said to herself as she pulled out her yo-yo and grabbing me by the waist and pulling me so I was holding her again. She used her yo-yo and threw it on the building as she tugged on it and let go, sending us back into the air as we started screaming again.

We both made it on top of a stadium as we heard Chat yell "Where are you partners?!" He was dodging the villain that we saw on TV. "Is that the Villain we saw on the security cameras?" I asked as she nodded and looked down to the stadium, it was sure high up.

"I c-can't i'm not going to be to d-do it.." Marinette said as I looked back down and smiled at her, "Come on.. you can. if I can do it.. you can.. right super hero buddy?" I asked as she smiled and blushed a little. "As always super hero buddy!" She said as she looked over to see Alya with her camera out, I rolled my eyes until ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and jumped as she swung it onto the monster as I followed by jumping, I got jumping abilities too!!!

Marinette slid under the monster as she was now in front of him, oh did I mention that Chat was in the Villains hand, no? okay then.

I sighed as I looked at Marinette who seemed terrified, but determined at the same time. "Animal cruelty.. how shameful." She said as the pulled her yo-yo which got Chat out of Stone Heart's grab. I jumped over the Villains head as I grabbed my sword and hit it on it's head as I fell back onto the ground, in the middle of Marinette and Chat.

Chat was rolling over until he hit the soccer goal as me and Marinette ran towards him. "Sorry we took so long Chat Noir.." She said as Chat smiled. "It's okay wonder bug. now let's kick his rocky behind!" Chat said as I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the tail, making him not being able to move.

"Wait! haven't you noticed he gets bigger and stronger with every attack? as being demonstrated by Y- I meant Dynamo!" Marinette said as I gave her a thumbs up as Chat nodded, listening.

"We need to do something different" Marinette said as Chat raised an eyebrow. "Different how?" He asked as I shrugged. "Uhhh.. I don't know.." She said as It clicked in my head as I mouthed the words 'lucky charm' to her as she nodded. "Okay then, let's use our powers!" Chat said as I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said as Marinette even face palmed.

"Apparently I destroy anything I touch." Chat Noir said as my eyes widened. "Just don't hit me with it." I said as he chuckled a little. "No! don't do that!" Marinette said as Chat Noir used his super power to destroy the soccer goal that we were currently under, it turned to rust and crumbled to the ground. "Cool! It's just you and me now time to rubble soon to be rubble!" Chat Noir said as he started to run towards the Villain

"Chat Noir, wait!" I called out but he obviously didn't hear me, next thing I know, he is sent right back to us as I caught him and put him back on his feet as I also rolled my eyes. "And now you only have five minutes until you transform back.. didn't your kwami explain anything to you!?" She said, scolding him with her hands on her hips as I crossed my arms.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Chat Noir said with his arms behind his head. "Well up to us then, Dynamo!" She said as I mouthed 'lucky charm' again as she smirked. "Lucky Charm!" She said as I smirked.

But what popped out was uh.. a body suit? "Super power" Chat Noir said sarcastically. "My kwami told me I have too break the object where the whatchamacallit.. the akuma is hiding." Marinette said as she put her hand to her chin, probably thinking.

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone." Chat said as I got an idea in my head, "His right hand.. it's still closed, he never opens it!" I said as Marinette and Chat Noir nodded. "It's like the Russian dolls, it's not on him, its on the inside." Marinette said as I nodded in agreement. "Well then what's your plan?" Chat asked as I smirked. "This" She said as she pointed to a water hose which was under us.

"Okay, Dynamo i'm going to need you to go where Alya is and turn on the water hose when I say so... alright?" She asked as I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, I ran towards the end of the water hose, wow.. i'm fast! I said to myself as I gave Alya a wave as she smiled at me.

I looked over to see how Marinette and Chat Noir was trapped inside the hands, I also saw a purple rock that got dropped out of his hand.

"Dynamo! the tap!" She said as I nodded and turned the notch up so water came out as I watched the plan go into place, I've never seen Marinette so confident before, alter ego much?

I watched as Marinette got out of Stonehearst hand as she ran over to the purple rock, breaking it, and out came a purple butterfly, it looked kind of ugly not going to lie.

I ran over to Marinette as I watched the butterfly fly away, and the Villain turn back into... IVAN?

I looked over to see Chat fall out of the guy's hands as he starred at ladybug. "This girl is awesome.. crazy awesome.." He said as I smiled, he might have a crush on Marinette, which made me smirk.

I also saw how part of the purple rock went back into a piece of paper. "Woah.. what's going on.. what am I doing here?" Ivan asked as I helped him up, smiling. I went back over to the two lovebirds as I smirked. "You were incredible Miss. uhh bug lady!" Chat Noir said as I giggled because how awkward he was.

"We did it!" He said as we all exchanged smiles. "Pound it!" We all three said, until my choker started beeping, Marinette's earring's starting beeping, and Chat's ring beeped too.

"You should get going, our identities must remain a secret." Marinette said as I smirked, but I know who she isssss. "Farewell M'lady's" He said as he ran out of the Stadium, leaving me and Marinette as I scoffed. "What a flirt!" I said as Marinette laughed.

"He sure is" Marinette said as she uncrumpled the paper ball that was in her hands.

 _you haven't even got the guts to say you love Mylene. wuss._

The note read as I stood there in silence, we nodded at each other as we headed towards Ivan. "Kim wrote it... he's always making fun of me.." Ivan said as I felt sad for the dude. "You know.. you shouldn't get so bent out of shape for that. There is no shame in telling someone you love them." Marinette said as I smiled. I looked over to see Alya with a camera. "Amazing, are you two going to be protecting Paris for now on?" She questioned as I shrugged my shoulders.

We started to walk away because of how many question's Alya was asking. "I've got a ton of questions to ask you two miss.." She trailed off as we both smiled. "Uh.. Ladybug... Call me Ladybug!" Marinette said as Alya pointed the Camera towards me. "And call me Dynamo!" I said as I smiled.

We both ran out of the stadium as she grabbed my waist again and got us onto the roof of the stadium.

We were both running across roof tops to get back to Marinette's house, I have my backpack and everything so I might as well stay the night. "Ladybug huh?" I said, smirking as we jumped onto a building as she rolled her eyes.

"Y/N.. yours is literally Dynamo! Don't come after me!" She said laughing as we both did a front flip onto the roof of the Bakery as we both climbed back into the window.

We both transformed back into our civilian forms as Longg and Tikki came out of our Costumes. 

We decided to turn on the news while I gave Longg some granola bars to eat until we got home, while Tikki was eating a macaroon.

We were looking at the news while we saw our selfs... I looked HOT. 

"I did it Tikki!" Marinette said as Tikki flew towards her. "See, I told you you were up to it!" Tikki said as she nuzzled up against Marinette's cheek, leaving me in confusion as Longg shrugged her shoulders too.

"Marinette, Y/N, dinner time!" I heard Sabine say as we both nodded and headed downstairs. We all got in our seats and started eating, We were washing the dishes until we heard Sabine.

"Oh my!" She said as we both turned our heads to look at the TV, me and Marinette were in shock.

Marinette forgot to catch the Akuma... Me and Marinette both ran upstairs to tell our Kwami's about it. "Did you capture the Akuma?" Tikki asked as Marinette sighed. "What does catching the Akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" She asked as me and Longg's eyes went big.

"An akuma can multiply! that's why it must be captured. If Ivans emotions become negative again then the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! and control the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!" Tikki said as I was in fear.. why.. why did you have to forgot Marinette... "So that means... this is all my fault..." Marinette said as she had her hands in her face.

"I knew it! see Tikki! I'm not cut out to be a superhero I'm only going to keep messing up!" Marinette said as I stood there in shock... "Keep calm, it was your first time! you're going to go back and capture stonehearts akuma." Tikki said as she turned her back to Tikki as I raised an eyebrow. "I can't! I told you i'm clumsy and create disaster all the time, even Y/N agrees!" Marinette said as I looked down at the floor.

"I'm quitting" Marinette said as I sighed and came towards the mirror, next to her.

"If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas then.. he'll just find another ladybug" She said as a tear went down my face.. "I thought w-we were going to be super hero buddies!" I said as I looked at Marinette with sadness in my eyes as she looked away.

"I told you.. I'm not cut to be ladybug.. i'm sorry Tikki and Y/N." She said as she took the earrings out leaving me to do something.

"If you are getting out, then i'm getting out." I said as I saw Longg's head look towards me in sadness as she flew towards me.

"No d-" They both said at the same time as I took my choker off, while Marinette took the earrings out, we both put the jewel's back in the jewelry box and put it in her cabinet. 

"I'm really sorry.." Marinette said as I smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Mari.. super hero buddies forever." I said as she smiled. 

"Super hero buddies." She said as we both fell to the ground, hugging each other as we fit into each other sadness....

_How are we going to find a new Ladybug and Dynamo.._


	2. Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally defeat Stoneheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two babyy!  
> if you wonder why theere is only going to be 26 chapters  
> because there is 26 episodes in season 1 :)  
> should i do the other seasonsssssss..?  
> let me know :)

After a long time of hugging, we decided to just do homework and then go to bed. "Y/N!! wake up!" I heard a voice as I woke up to the sound of Marinette screaming at me as I jumped, but about bumped my head on the roof.

"Okay i'm up!" I said as I went down the ladder that connected to her bed. She yawned as we headed to the bathroom to brush our teeth. "I'll go get dressed, you can dress in here, I got some clothes if you need any." Marinette said as I grabbed a pink shirt with some black skinny jeans. I rolled my eyes when I realized all she had was pink shirts.

She giggled a little as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as I laughed a little and went down stairs to change in the bathroom. After I changed I decided to go back upstairs to get Marinette so we could go to school, but also so we could eat breakfast.

"Hey! Mari let's head downstairs to eat.. i'm starving!" I said as she nodded as we headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Tom and Sabine was. I saw how Sabine was looking at the TV us sighing in defeat as we both looked at each other.

"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being, they're showing no signs of movement, police have disabled the area." The news report said on the TV as the mayor started to speak, but I wasn't that interested so I decided to go get my backpack in Marinette's room, her following me up there.

I look to the mirror to see Marinette grab the box of where her miraculous was and shove it in her purse, making me raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked as she sighed and looked down.

"Maybe Alya might be a better Ladybug than me..." Marinette said as I sighed, putting my head down this time as I grabbed my miraculous box too and gave it to her.

"Find somebody for me too, ok?" I said as she nodded with a weak-smile, me smiling back.

"Let's head to school?" I asked as she nodded, my grabbing my backpack, along with Marinette grabbing her's as we headed down the stairs and went to school.

We walked into school when we saw Alya running towards us, showing us her phone. "Ladyblog! brining you all the latest news about the coolest superhero Ladybug!" Alya said as Marinette was holding Alya's phone with me looking at it. "How awesome is that?! check out the number of views since I posted the video!" Alya said snatching the phone away from Marinette as I crossed my arms.

"But.. why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings" Marinette said, but got interrupted by Alya "She's gonna get em!" Alya said, smiling as I as I stood there awkwardly. 

"But... if shes not really cut out to be a superhero!" Marinette said as I un-crossed my arms and just decided to head to class. "You guy's have your chat about ladybug, im going to go join the crowd!" I said throwing my fists up as they laughed and just decided to walk with me towards the group of kids that were in my homeroom.

"So you really don't remember anything?" I heard somebody to say to Ivan as I crossed my arms and decided to go into the crowd. "You were totally going ballistic!" Another girl said as Alya showed up behind me, so I shrugged. "You were seriously out to crush me dude!" Said Kim, the guy who was targeted yesterday I think. "I-i'm sorry I wasn't myself.." Ivan said as Marinette also showed up behind me.

"Once a monster, always a monster!" Chloe said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, and I guess Ivan got a little pissed because of his expression. But instead, Ivan got up out of his seat as we all gasped as he just.. walked away? "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Chloe said as the girl beside her starting laughing alongside her.

I see as Alya went up to Chloe "Why would you say that to Ivan?! you're the real stoneheart!" Alya said as she crossed her arms, Marinette and me were probably just confused, judging from Marinette's expression.

Chloe scoffed "So i'm the one who broke Sabrina dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superhero's was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to so high and mighty." Chloe said as she blew her bubblegum in Alya's face.

"You little-" Alya said, she seemed hella pissed, so I was just going to stay the hell out of it!

Chloe gasped of sarcasm, "Look out! she's angry! she's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscular monster!" Chloe said also crossing her arms, making me scoff also.

Alya just walked away as I looked at her, me and Marinette decided to go look for Ivan and let Alya by herself for a split second, so we nodded at each other and ended up finding Ivan in the locker room on the floor.

Marinette got his attention, me kneeling beside her. Ivan took off his headphones and sighed, making me feel bad about him.

"You know.. you should tell Mylene how you feel.." Marinette said as I butted in "Totally! you guy's would be cute together!" I said as I smiled, making Marinette look down while shaking her head.

"I don't know what you two are talking about" Ivan said as I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we saw the way you look at her." Marinette said as I nodded. "Totally!!" I said, making Ivan gasp. "No negative emotions Ivan.. or what I mean is.. be positive!" Marinette said, she looked terrified of Ivan.

"I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too, go talk to her!" I said as I put my hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I'm no good with words anyway.." Ivan said as I rolled my eyes, is he always this difficult?!

"But who needs words?" I asked as Marinette continued my sentence. "You could draw her a picture.. send her flowers.." Marinette said as Ivan interrupted. "I could write her a song..?" Ivan hesitated as we both nodded. "That's perfect!" I said, smiling at Ivan. "Go for it Ivan... and stay positive!" Marinette said as Ivan nodded and got up off the ground and headed out the door.

I sighed, "Do you want to go get Alya and go to class?" I asked as Marinette nodded as I helped her off the ground and headed out the door. After we found Alya in the bathroom, we went up the stairs and started talking. "Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero? and go out and fight monsters and villains?" Marinette said as I rolled my eyes, she really doesn't want to be Ladybug.

"Totally! i'm not scared of anyone, why?" Alya asked as Marinette's eyes went big. "Oh! uh no reason." Marinette said, god she looked awkward. I look over to see Marinette grabbing her miraculous box, along with mine, and putting it in Alya's bag as she nodded at me, me giving her a weak-smile.

We walked into class to see a new kid i've never seen before, was he putting gum on Marinette's desk? what the hell dude? We all gasped as Marinette was pissed. "Hey! what are you doing?!" Marinette spat out at the boy as the boy looked, guilty?

"Oh uh I-" The boy stated to stutter as I rolled my eyes. Then I look to see Chloe and her minion laughing, she definitely planned this. "Okay, I get it, good job you three, very funny!" Marinette said sarcastically as I decided to step it. "You know boy, it isn't very nice to put gum on somebody's seat on your first day, right?" I said as I stood next to marinette, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I was just trying to take this off!" The boy said, pointing to the gum. "Oh, really?" Marinette said, she seemed VERY pissed, then Chloe and her ugly whore friend was just laughing?

Marinette grabbed a paper towel and put it over the gum. "You're friends with Chloe, right?" Marinette asked as I side-eyed the boy. "Why do people keep saying that?" The boy asked as Marinette got off the ground.

Marinette scoffed as she went to sit down, I just shrugged and went to my seat in the back.

I decided to not listen to class today, so all I did was just look out the window, while Marinette was on Alya's phone. 

We started to do role call. "Agreste Adrien?" Mrs. Bustier said, I don't think i've heard that name before... is that the new kid?

He jumped up "Present!" He said as I giggled a little, does he not know how school works or something? "Chloe?" The teacher asked. "Present!" Chloe said. "Iv-" Mrs. Bustier was cut of by a rock muscled creature came into the room, as I started screaming. Wait... it was stone heart from yesterday?!

I got up out of my seat as Marinette rushed to the back of the room with me as we both stood there in fear.. uh oh.. he grabbed Mylene and then just.. had a conversation? I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I also saw how Chloe got captured, but I could care less. Stoneheart kicked the wall, making it crumble onto the ground, making me wide-eyed, what the hell...

"Come on let's follow him!" Alya said, waving her phone around as I rolled my eyes, she really is going to risk her life just to see some superhero.. "Oh no.. you go, me and Y/N and going to find a safe place to hide." Marinette said as I nodded in agreement. "Girl you're going to miss Dynamo and Ladybug in action!" Alya said, oh wait, i'm dynamo!!!

Marinette grabbed Alya's bag "You three would be way better off without us!" Marinette said as I crossed my arms. "If you say so!" Alya said as she ran out the room, completley not wondering about how she forgot her bag?

"Wait your bag!" I said, but Alya ignored me and ran out the door, I sighed as I looked back at Marinette. "Wanna go chase her?" I asked as she nodded, we ran out the door and went outside to see Chat Noir fighting the stonehearts, also Alya was filming the whole thing.

We looked in fear as we saw a car going towards Alya, But Chat Noir used his staff to get her trapped with the car, and not get hit, but that ended up getting him captured as me and Marinette froze.

Marinette dropped the bag as we heard Chat Noir. "Let go of me you rock head!" He said as I looked over to Marinette, I hope she has an idea, we saw how Alya came up onto the car. "HELP!!" She screamed out as I stood there in shock. She nodded to me and grabbed the messenger bag that was Alya's and grabbed two miraculous boxes out and gave one to me. 

I opened the box to see Longg come out. "We need to save them!" I said as Longg nodded, "I knew you would come back Y/N, remember save your friends.." Longg said as Tikki and Marinette were having their own convo.

"I knew you two would come back!" Tikki said as I smiled. "Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said as she started to transform.

"Longg, Bring the storm!" I said as me and Marinette were now officially in our superhero costumes.

We nodded at each other as Ladybug used her yo-yo to wrap around the car as she pulled her yo-yo the car moved, bringing Alya out of danger, she fell to the ground as Ladybug got her yo-yo back as we both came near her.

"You can't stay here... it's too dangerous!" I said as I grabbed Chat Noir's staff, bouncing it off the ground with my foot. We started to run towards the end of the alley way we were in as I jumped onto a roof, Ladybug was using her yo-yo to get around. I jumped onto buildings until I got to the stone heart that had Chat Noir in it, I threw the staff towards him.

"Chat Noir! extend it!" I said as he nodded and extended it, getting out of stonehearts hands as I sighed in relief. 

I landed on a lamppost where ladybug was at, she grabbed Chat Noir by the foot with her yo-yo and swung him up to where we were. "Sorry we were late." Ladybug said. "Ladies, have I ever told you that you two turn my world upside down?" Chat Noir said as I raised an eyebrow, what the hell does that mean, but Ladybug obviously understood it because she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh.. you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug asked as she smirked, making me roll my eyes this time.

I saw as three stonehearts surrounded us as I jumped down the lamppost and grabbed Chat Noir, throwing him into the air in the process. "But your comedic timing needs a LOT of work!" I said as Chat Noir smiled, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and jumped to the building that was behind us, Ladybug following.

We jumped over buildings as I threw Chat Noir to Ladybug as he mostly screamed, "HEY! aren't we going to take care of them?!" Chat Noir asked as he was being flung around by ladybugs yo-yo as I giggled a little. "No, if we want to save them all, then we go to the source" Ladybug said as we jumped down on a platform that was a couple hundred feet away from the Eiffel tower, still looked good though.

I was zoned out for a few minutes before I realized, Chloe was being thrown down onto the ground as I gasped, I ran towards her and caught her just in time before she fell. "I never promised!" She said as I raised an eyebrow, what? I dropped her as she went to her father, wait.. isn't that the fucking mayor? she's the daughter of the mayor and she's going to public school? that makes no sense. 

"Were clear to attack" I heard one of the cops say as me and Marinette turned our heads. "Wait no! don't do that! it will only make them grow larger and stronger!" I said, using my hands to be over dramatic about it.

"I have a new plan, unlike you two, move aside and let the pros do their thing, you both already messed up once." The cop said as I sighed and looked down, embarrassed, while Ladybug gasped. "He's right you know.. if i'd captured Stonehearts akuma the first time around, none of this wouldn't have happened.." Ladybug said as I put a hand on her shoulder, hugging her. 

"It's okay..." I said as I hugged her as tight as I could, her hugging me back too, it's not awkward hugging your super hero buddy and best friend!

Chat Noir put one of his hand's on each of our shoulders as he did a full on preach. 

"No, he's wrong, because with out you two, she would no longer be here." Chat Noir said, pointing to Chloe who was hugging her father. "And because without us, they wont make it, trust me on this, okay?" Chat Noir continued as I just blinked, never knew he could be so reasonable. "Ok-" I was cut off my words when I look to see where Stoneheart was, he was coughing like crazy until he fell back onto the platform of the Eiffel tower as I raised an eyebrow.

He spat out like 8000039353 akumas that formed a face, damn he's ugly, and damn the akuma man speaks!  
"People of Paris, listen carefully, I am Hawk Moth, Ladybug, Dynamo, Chat Noir.. give me the earrings, the ring, and the choker, now! you've done enough damage to these innocent people." I looked at Ladybug who was smirking at me, I knew what she was thinking so I smirked back as we went forth.

We both started to clap, "Nice try hawkmoth" I said as we both continued to clap as we then started to finish each other's sentences. 

"But we know who the bad guy is!" Ladybug said as she extended her arms out, ?????

"Let's not reverse the roles here" I said as I leaned my arm on Ladybug's shoulder. "Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains!" Ladybug said as I nodded.

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you! and you will hand us your miraculous!" I said as I smirked as me and Ladybug both looked at each other and nodded, let's get rid of this bitch.

We started to run towards the Eiffel tower as Ladybug used her yo-yo to wrap around the sides of the tower so we got boosted up to where all the akuma's were, I grabbed my sword as Ladybug used her yo-yo to hit Hawk Moth all over until the akuma's were away from each other and disappeared when ladybug used her yo-yo to capture one of the Akuma's in her yo-yo.

Making us land on the platform that Stoneheart was on, but he was behind us. We saw how everybody was in shock, making me and ladybug smile at each other. "Let me make this promise to you! no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Dynamo and Chat Noir will do everything in their power to keep you safe!" Ladybug said as I let out a soft smile. "Would you like to do it?" Ladybug asked as I nodded in excitement.

She gave me her yo-yo as I opened it up and put it to the air, then there was thousands of white butterfly's who came out of the yo-yo. 

We saw how Chat Noir came on the platform too, making us smile at each other, until Stoneheart appeared again as I rolled my eyes, what a way to ruin a perfect moment. "You will never take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart said as I shrugged my shoulders, nobody was taking her away from you in the first place but okayyy.

"Come to me my stone beings!" Stoneheart said as I saw the clones of him start to climb the tower as I gasped a little. "We're surrounded! what do we do?!" Chat asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "We know where the akuma is though.." Ladybug said as I nodded. "In his right hand!" I said as they both nodded, we ran to the other side of the platform.

"Wait!" I said as they both turned around. "It's obvious that they are both in love, we don't bring them away from each other, we bring them closer together!" I said as Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really following you.. but I guess I better trust you two!" Chat Noir said as I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Ladybug who used her yo-yo to get us to the top of the Eiffel tower, I looked down, okay this really isn't the best job I have a fear of heights!

We made it to the top where I saw Mylene. "Help! i'm scared of heights!" Mylene said as I nodded. "So am I!" I screamed back, making Ladybug roll her eyes and punch my shoulder a little bit.

"Everything's going to be alright!" Ladybug said as Chat Noir made it onto the platform we were on. "How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?!" Chat screamed as I looked at Ladybug. "Use your lucky charm" I said as she nodded. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as what dropped down was a... parachute? "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked as I shrugged

Then next thing I know, Chat Noir is screaming?

"His hand, get ready!" Ladybug said as I just stood there, waiting for the action the happen.

Ladybug pulled her yo-yo to make Mylene kiss his arm, what?

Ivan let go of her as my eyes went wide, Chat Noir flew down to hit the rock up with his staff as Ladybug caught it in her hand, smashing it. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma devilize!" Ladybug said but was caught off guard when Ivan turned back into regular Ivan, making them both fall. Ladybug quickly took off her parachute and gave it to me, "You go for Mylene, k?" She asked as I nodded as I jumped off the platform, I caught her by her hand as I pulled the parachute out.

Ladybug caught the akuma as she used her yo-yo to get down to the ground, me and Chat Noir landing successfully on the ground. "Bye bye little butterfly.. Miraculous ladybug!" Ladybug said as she threw her lucky charm into the air, as ladybugs flew around town and fixed everything, now that was cool!

"I think you two have feelings to talk about." I said as I smiled and waved to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I'll see you guys soon?" I said as they both smiled and nodded. "Bye guys!" I said as I jumped onto a building and ran back to my house. 

(THE NEXT DAY)

"So by the time i'd bike to the Eiffel tower, it was all over!" Alya said as I laughed a little bit, we were walking into school with me in the middle and Marinette and Alya on my sides. "I'm way bummed.." Alya said as I looked to her and stopped moving. "Don't worry, you'll get your scoop eventually" I said as Marinette looked at me and smirked. "You're right, next thing on my list, an exclusive interview with Dynamo and Ladybug!" Alya said as I smiled, "Sound's exciting!" Marinette said, fanning herself.

"OO wait! even better, finding out who they are behind the mask!" Alya said as my face went red, me and Marinette looking at each other. "Good luck with that!" Marinette said as I laughed to myself, us heading off the class.

We walked into class as I saw Marinette go back to her 'old seat' so I just decided to go seat in the back of the class, where I've always sat!

I saw Chloe and Marinette talking to each other, but ended out being that Chloe and the minion going back to the front with digusted faces, so i laughed a little at that.

I also saw Adrien walk into the classroom, but then he tried to wave at Marinette who didn't take it and looked to the side, completely avoiding him. 

I shrugged my shoulders and went to go talk to Rose and Juleka. 

After a long day of school, Alya left early because she was sick, so it was just me and Marinette walking home together. We realized it was raining so we sighed. "We really should have brought an umbrella!" I said as I looked up to the rainy sky. "H-hey" I heard to the left of me, so I look to see the boy named Adrien. Adrien pulled his umbrella out, now he was in front of us.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat.." He said, as I said.. he looked guiltyyyy

"I've never been to school before" Bitch what did he just say, he must of been homeschooled his whole life im guessing. "I've never had friends.." He said as my eyes widened, damn does nobody love this boy.

"It's all sort of... new to me." Adrien said as I felt a little sad for to say the least. Adrien turned around and shrugged giving us his umbrella, I was blushing a little, but I could tell Marinette was blushing like crazy, this is totally going to be something to tease to her about in the future!  
  


Marinette had to the grab the umbrella in the most awkward way I swear to god, then she accidently dropped it on herself, making me and Adrien laugh, then Marinette joined on with the laughing, making me smile. "See you two tomorrow" He said as he walked off and got into a limo, leaving Marinette stunned. "YEA SEE YOU T-T-TOMORROW!" Marinette said yelling out in the MOST AWKWARD WAY.

I facepalmed myself at the thought of it. "Woah why am I stuttering?" She asked herself as I smirked, until tikki flew out of her bag. "I think I have an idea" Tikki said as I laughed a little. "Awww does Marinette have her first crush??" I asked while she rolled her eyes and pushed me in the rain making me scream "AHHH" I said as I got back under the umbrella.

After a couple of seconds, we saw the car drive off as me and Marinette walked down the stairs and back to her house.

"Want to make some macaroons?" She asked as I nodded "You know me too well, super hero buddy" I said as she gave a soft smile. "Super hero buddies.. forever"


	3. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adriens 14th birthday! But there is a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 babay  
> lmao anyways, i'm thinking of adding more of the readers story than going by the script

"Well, I'll get going now Mari, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as she nodded as we hugged, "Oh here is your miraculous box." She said as I nodded and took it away from here. "Bye super hero buddy." I said as she giggled. "Bye super hero buddy!" She said as she went back into the bakery as I laughed and went back to my house.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, 3:45PM. I sighed to myself as I opened the door to my house, "Hey honey!" My father said as I waved. "Hey dad.." I said as he smiled. "Were you and Marinette okay during the akuma attacks?" My father asked as I nodded, totally not like I saved people from it but okay. "Yes we were fine, we hid in the bathroom most of the time." I said making up a lie. "Speaking of Marinette, Tom and Sabine are going out of town for a while, I heard that Marinette was going to be taking care of the Bakery while their gone, Sabine asked if you wanted to help Marinette?" My dad said as I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Sure, why not, when are they leaving?" I asked. "They are supposed to leave on Saturday, but tomorrow is Friday so you could get started." My father said as I nodded. "Okay! i'll go do my homework, i'll be down for dinner!" I said as I went up the stairs to my bedroom, I placed the miraculous box on my desk as I got everything out my bag. "These past two days have been crazy.." I said to myself as I grabbed my laptop and got on to doing my homework.

After a couple of hours of doing pointless homework, I looked at my miraculous box. "Should I open it..?" I asked myself as I shrugged and decided to open it, I put the choker on as I saw a dark red light come in front of me. "Hey Longg!" I said as Longg smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Y/N." Longg said as I smiled. "I have a question.." I said as Longg nodded her head. "You say that miraculous holders aren't supposed to know who each other are, so why do me and Marinette know who each other are?" I asked.

"Well, the dragon miraculous and the ladybug miraculous have been best friends for years, so master always chooses two best friends for the job!" Longg said as I shrugged. "Y/N! DINNER IS READY!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs as I gave Longg a kiss on her forehead as she giggled. "See you in 20 minutes!" I said as she nodded.

"COMING!" I screamed back as I headed down the stairs. I pulled out a chair for myself as I sat down, my dad setting down food on the table, I realized we were having Pizza! My mom and dad finally decided to sit down as we started talking.

"So honey, your father told me that you were going to start helping Marinette with the bakery?" My mom asked as I nodded. "Yea, i've never worked at a bakery before so.." I said trailing off my sentence as we started to eat.

After dinner, I decided to head to bed, "Goodnight guys!" I said as I grabbed some watermelon off the bowl on the table and decided that Longg should eat it. I went back up the stairs and into my room as I saw Longg was on my computer, watching Chat Noir videos? I rolled my eyes. "Longg, I brought some watermelon." I said as Longg squealed a little and turned off my laptop. "I love watermelon!" She screamed out as I put a finger over my lips to keep her quiet.

"heheh sorry!" She said as she grabbed the watermelon out of my hands and ate it. "Let's head to bed?" I asked as she stopped eating the watermelon and nodded. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get into my pajamas as I turned off the lights and got under the covers of my bed. "Goodnight Longg." I said as I turned over to face the window.

"Goodnight.. Y/N"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I looked at the time. 7:20.. school starts at 8:30 so I have around an hour.. "Hey Longg... wake up.." I said as she woke up, "Good morning Y/N!" Longg said in an exciting way as I got up out of bed and hit the cold hardwood floor as I squealed, Longg laughing behind me.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, I'll just take a shower when I get home tonight. I decided to pick an outfit out, I picked out a black t-shirt with skinny light blue jeans with black vans. 

I grabbed my backpack, put my homework and phone in the backpack as I went to the kitchen to grab some left over watermelon, knowing Longg really liked watermelon. I put the watermelon in a little container that should last her the day. 

"I'll be heading to school now, bye guys!" I said as I waved goodbye to my parents. I signaled for Longg to come get into my backpack as she did, I opened the door and went to the bakery to find Marinette.

I crossed the road over to the bakery as I opened the door to see Tom making macaroons. "Hey Tom!" I said waving as he waved back. "Your father called me last night saying that you would help Marinette with the bakery while we were gone?" Tom said as I nodded, making him smile. "I'll pay you!" He said as I shook my head. "You don't have too!" I said as he laughed. "Marinette should be coming down soon." He said as I nodded and decided to wait.

After a couple of seconds, she comes busting down the door as she waved. "H-Hey Y/N!" She said as she put her arm over my shoulder as we said goodbye to Tom and headed out the door. "What's the present for?" I asked as she started to blush. "It's Adrien's 14th birthday! how did you not know?!" She said as I laughed a little. "When did you become so obsessed?" I said as she blushed even harder. "I am not!" She said as we both laughed.

"Look it's Alya!" I said pointing to her as I waved, she waved back, coming over towards us. "So you got your birthday present girl?" Alya asked as I shrugged and pointed to Marinette who looked like a full grown tomato, making me facepalm.

"HIDE!" She screamed out as she saw Adrien and Nino talking as I rolled my eyes as we dropped down. "You can do it, you can do it!" Alya said, trying to give Marinette some confidence. "I can do it, I can do it!" Marinette said as I smiled. "You go girl!" I said as we all laughed. Marinette got up off the ground to look at Adrien, then fell back down onto the ground. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" She said as she put her face into the present she was currently holding.

Me and Alya facepalmed. "No you don't girl, you've been stalling all morning! now's the time!" Alya said as she pushed Marionette of the ground and infront of Adrien, making her about fall on her face from the looks of it.

Me and Alya looked over the wall to see how awkward Marinette is around him. "She's so awkward!" I said whisper yelling at Alya as she laughed a little. "I can't help it girl!" Alya said whispering back as we both laughed a continued to watch the scene unfold.

We saw how Chloe came down the stairs and pushed Marinette out the way, making me facepalm. "You got to be serious!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Im a dummy.." I heard Marinette say as Alya facepalmed too. Me and Alya looked over the wall to see that Adrien and Nino were still talking, "Get back there! Don't be a pushover!" Alya said as I continued the sentence. "Literally..." Marinette sighed as I rolled my eyes, is it really this hard to talk to somebody!?

"Come on.. you can do it!" Alya said while nudging Marinette's side, I looked over to see a Limo pull up, then I realized it was Adrien's. 

"Why cant I just mean what I say.." Marinette said while sighing and looking at the ground, "Say what you mean?" I added in. "Exactly" Marinette said pointing at me. 

"Well then, let's drop the present off at Adrien's house." I said as I grabbed Marinette's hand and started dragging her to the Agreste Mansion.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we went to the big gates and waiting for Marinette, but when we got there, all she did was try to open the mailbox. "Ugh! this mailbox wont budge!" Marinette said as she pushed against the mailbox harder. "Then ring the doorbell" Alya said. "Are you kidding?! what if Adrien answers!" Marinette said as I sighed. "Then he answers Marinette" I said as I put my arm on her shoulder, making her blush. Then Alya rung the doorbell, making Marinette jump out my grasp and freak out.

"AH!" She said as she jumped back, making me laugh. A part of the wall opened and out came a robot eye? "Yes?" I heard the robot say as I nudged Marinette to say something. "Umm hi! I'm in Adrien's class and I uh-" Marinette said as I decided to budge in "Well, Marinette over here just wanted to give Adrien a present for his birthday!" I said smiling as Marinette rubbed the back of her head. "Yep.." She said as Alya facepalmed.

"Put it in the box." The robot said as the mailbox finally opened, jeez Marinette you look stupid now, as soon as she put the present in, it closed, making me gasp a little. "Thank youuu" Marinette said as the part of the wall closed as the robot eye went back in. "oooh! I hope he likes it!" Marinette said while jumping around, "You signed the note, right?" Alya said as Marinette blinked. "Ugh" Alya said while facepalming.

"Girl, girl, girl" Alya said while Marinette looked embarrassed. "UGHH" Marinette rambled out as I just shrugged my shoulders. "Let's head back to your house Mari?" I asked as Alya stopped us. "Girls.. my mom wants me to come home just incase of an akuma attack!" Alya said as I sighed an hugged her. "See you tomorrow girl?" I said as Alya smiled. "You know it girl!" Alya said as she waved us goodbye as we went our seperate ways.

As we were walking down the street, I decided to ask Marinette something. "Mari?" I asked as she nodded. "Yes?" She asked as I sighed. "You know how our kwamis said that we could never knew each others identities, so I asked my kwami about it and Longg said that it's because every Ladybug and Dragon Miraculous holder's were always best friends." I said as Longg came out of my backpack. "Did Tikki tell you that Marinette?" Longg asked as Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse.

"Yes I did tell her about it Longg!" Tikki said as she smiled, god she was such a sunshine.

"Guy's hide! we're going into the bakery!" I whispered as Longg flew back into my backpack. We opened the door to be greeted by Tom as we headed upstairs to go eat lunch. "Adrien must of got his present by now.." Marinette said while making a heart out of peas on her plate, making me facepalm. "What was that you said?" Sabine said as I laughed a little, Marinette on the other hand was stuttering.

"I Uh I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon!" Marinette said while smiling awkwardly, we continued to eat lunch. We saw how a bubble trapped Sabine as me and Marinette both gasped. "MOM!" "SABINE!" We got up to get her bubble but it was too late as she started to fly away, tom following. "Your parents! hawkmoth most of released another Akuma!" Tikki said as I sighed, Longg came out of my backpack. "We got to find his newest villain ASAP!" Marinette said as I hid behind the wall to transform.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

"Longg, Bring The Storm!"

We were now transformed into our superhero costumes as we ran down to where the bakery is. We gasped as we saw a person who was on the bubbles, and he speaks!? "Hey hey hey! today's your lucky day dudes, the adults are taking the day off so so most of it, no chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun fun fun!" The person said as I cringed at him. "Is he serious right now?" I said as I scoffed, crossing my arms. 

"I guess so" Ladybug shrugged as she went to talk to the kids that were beside us. "Don't worry, your parents will come back, I'll see to it, you take care of them in the meantime" Ladybug said to the adult that was there. We ran as Ladybug used her yo-yo to get onto buildings as I jumped, pulling my sword out. 

We were running as we both did a front flip onto another building as we saw fireworks coming from the Agreste Mansion. "It's you and us bubbler" Ladybug said as I scoffed. "What type of name is bubbler?" I asked as she sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't know, I just make names for villains, and they go with it!" Ladybug said as I rolled my eyes as we ran towards the Mansion.

We landed on a platform that was above where the party was, we looked over to see the Bubbler was being a DJ, wait.. is that Nino? We looked down to see that everybody was slow dancing, ugh. But Marinette obviously saw how Chloe and Adrien were dancing together, she gasped. "There is no way this is happening..!" Ladybug said as I rolled my eyes. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as what popped out the air was..

A record?

Ladybug smiled as she threw the record in a certain position where the radio flung of the wall as It changed the whole song, thank god it wasn't a slow dance song, that's cringe.

I saw how Ladybug's earrings were beeping, So I grabbed her and pulled her down so that we were behind the wall as she transformed back into Marinette. "Marinette.." Tikki said as I rolled my eyes.

"Open sky" I said as Longg came out of my costume, me giving her some Watermelon and putter her back in my backpack. "But it an emergency" Marinette said as I scoffed. "Yea, if by emergency you mean jealousy" I said as Marinette sighed. We walked to where the open gate was to see everybody in our class there, We went to the food table as Marinette grabbed cookies and I grabbed some extra watermelon and placed them in a bag.

"Where have you been girls? i've been scared something had happened to you!" Alya said appearing from behind us as we all hugged. "I'm sure Dynamo, Ladybug, and Chat Noir will save us all, they never fail!" Alya said as I smiled. 

"You guys go sign Marinette's present okay? I'll be out here just incase somethings happens" I said as they both nodded and went inside.

Adrien got up on the stage and grabbed the mic "Hey Paris! how you doing?!" He said as nobody responded, but the bubbler got mad so all we did was cheer. I looked up to see Marinette as Ladybug as I went behind a wall. "Longg, Bring the storm!" I said as I jumped up onto the platform Ladybug was on. "Ladybug and Dynamo?" I heard Adrien say as we smiled.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to unplug the DJ set as I just stood there with my arms crossed. "Sorry Bubbler, parties over!" Ladybug said as I sighed, what in the hell type of name is Bubbler?! "Why you got to be like that?" The Bubbler asked as I acted sassy while mouthing his words, wiggling my finger around, making everybody laugh, including Ladybug. "You made all the adults disappear, thats why!" Ladybug said. "And now you're imprisoning's anyone who isn't having fun!" Ladybug said as I shrugged.

"You will not bust up my party!" The Bubbler said grabbing his weapon as I scoffed, "What type of weapon is that?" I said as I jumped onto the ground. I watched as Ladybug and the Bubbler were fighting so I decided to join this party.

Everybody screamed as I jumped as high as I could, I brought my sword out and hit The Bubbler on the top of his head, making him fall to the ground as I jumped onto the DJ set, along with Ladybug.

Ladybug used her yo-yo as an attack, but the Bubbler made a bubble, which made Ladybug's yo-yo hit it, but then the yo-yo came back towards us "Oh f-" I was cut out when I saw Chat Noir hit Ladybug's yo-yo into the air, making me sigh in relief. 

"I guess I made it just in time" He said as I scoffed. "We had it under control." Ladybug said as the yo-yo hit Chat Noir on the head, making me laugh a little. "But thanks!" I said as the Bubbler seemed mad? The bubbler swung around his weapon until lots of red bubbles appeared out of it. We used our weapons to dodge them, but Ladybug was being Hella extra. The bubbles disappeared until it looked like another round of bubbles were coming in.

The bubbler snapped his fingers, then the bubbles turned green as they surrounded us. "Okay this shit isn't normal!" I said screaming out to them, "w-whats going on?!" Ladybug said as I tried to get the green bubbles off of me. Until I realized that all three of us were now in a bubble, I rolled my eyes, why me?

"Give me your miraculous before you run out of air!" The bubbler said as I shook my head. "Kids need adults!" Ladybug yelled as I facepalmed, think think! "False! Kids need freedom, fun! live it up, adults are controlling, bossy" The Bubble said as I rolled my eyes. Well no shit. "Adult's keep children safe and protected! they care for their kids! they love them!" Ladybug said as Chat Noir's smile dropped. "Most adults do anyhow" He said as I felt bad, does his parents not love him..?

"You must bring the adults back!" Chat Noir yelled out. "Nope, Never, you know what, since you care so much about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?!" The Bubbler said as he ran towards us, everybody was screaming while I was clinging onto Chat Noir's arm. He kicked us up in the air as high as he could, making me scream for the lords help.

Chat Noir was trying to kick the bubble while me and Ladybug were too. "Wait, your cataclysm!" Ladybug said as I remembered something, "I could use my power too! I've never used it before!" I said as they nodded. "Could've you said that 500 feet ago though?" Chat Noir said as I scoffed. "I guess so!" I said. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said as he used it to the pop the bubble as we started falling down.

"I'll see you guys there!" I said as they both nodded. "Wind Dragon!" I said as my body turned into a gust of wind as I made my merely way down to the platform that was above the Agreste mansion. 

I saw how Chat Noir and Ladybug made it there, so I decided to land behind The Bubbler. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Bubbler, but look behind you!" Ladybug said as I smirked and grabbed his sword, breaking it with my leg, Ladybug nodding. "No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to devilize!" Ladybug said as he caught the akuma in her yo-yo releasing it as a white butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly" She said as I jumped to land on the platform she was on. "Might wanna do your lucky charm to fix everything." I said as she nodded. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as a large wrench came from the sky, She shrugged. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as the threw her lucky charm into the air, as ladybugs fixed everything, the people came back onto the ground too.

"Sooo... Pound it?" I said as they nodded and smiled. "Pound it!" We all said as we bumped our fists together, My choker started beeping as I sighed. "See you guys soon?" I said as they both nodded "Bye Dragon.." Chat Noir said winking, as I smiled a little and waved. "Bye!" I said as I jumped onto a building and went back home, flinging myself into the window of my room. "Longg, Open Sky!" I said as Longg came out of my costume as I was now in my civilian form. I got my backpack and grabbed some watermelon that I got from the party and gave it to Longg.

"Here you go buddy, we got to do patrol tonight." I said as she nodded, eating the watermelon very slowly, probably to annoy me as I sighed, I went to grab my laptop and do homework until Longg was ready to go.

After 30 minutes, it was night and Longg was done eating. "Okay, I'm ready Y/N!" Longg said as I closed my computer and nodded, "Longg, Bring the Storm!" I said as I transformed into my superhero outfit as I opened my window back up.

I jumped onto the building that was next to mine as I decided to go to the Eiffel tower. I did a front flip onto the top platform and looked down, I totally forgot I had a fear of heights. "Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped a little when I heard a voice behind me, I looked behind me to see Chat Noir, I chuckled a little. "Just scared of heights, kitty." I said, "I thought you weren't on patrol tonight?" I asked as Chat Noir sat down beside me, "Decided to do something, I was bored." He said as he shrugged. 

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, "You like Ladybug, don't you?" I asked as he shrugged, "Yea... I like somebody else too.. but neither of them like me." He said as he sighed, "I'm sorry.." I said as I look down at the ground. "It's fine, did you know my birthday was today?" Chat Noir said as I smiled, "That's nice! I wish I was there.." I said as I trailed off. "Yea... a lot of people didn't come, I don't have much friends sadly." He said as he looked up into the sky as I stood up.

"How old did you turn?" I asked as he sighed. "I thought we weren't allowed to know each others identities?" He said as I smiled, His ring started beeping and my choker did too. "I'm going to change back soon.." I said as he sighed. "We'll I'll get going.. see you next week kitty." I said as he nodded, but grabbed my hand. "Wait.." He said as I turned around. "I turned 14!" He said as it all came to me.

The Blonde hair, green eyes, has no friends, birthday was today, turned 14, I smirked as I came towards him, I smiled as I kissed him on his cheek, He blushed like crazy, I laughed a little. "Bye Agreste!" I said as I jumped off the platform, leaving him shocked.

I went back into my window "Longg, Open Sky!" I said as Longg came out of costume. "Let's head to bed, okay?" I said as Longg Nodded, me brushing my teeth and taking a shower, brushing my hair and putting on my pajamas. 

I got under my sheets. "Goodnight Longg." I said. "Goodnight, Y/N!"

(The Next Day)

Me, Alya, and Marinette were on our way to school, I saw how Chloe was yelling at her minion as I sighed. "Hah! serves Chloe right!" Alya said as I nodded in agreement, "Hey girls!" We all turned around to see Adrien coming out of his Limo... he had Marinette's scarf on! "Hey! that's my scarf!" Marinette said as I giggled, "He's wearing my scarf!" Marinette said clinging onto me. 

"Yo nice scarf Adrien!" Alya said with her hands on her hips, "Off the chain!" She continued. "Yea, can you believe my dad got this for me?" Adrien said as I stood there confused, bitch what?

"It's so awesome! he's been giving me the same pen for three years in a row!" Adrien said rolling his eyes. "Wow, I guess anybody can change." Nino said. "Adult's can be cool when you least expect it." Nino continued on. 

"Hey guy's i'll go to class! see you guys later!" I said as I ran up the stairs and into Mrs. Bustiers class.

_I hope my assumption was right about Chat Noir._


	4. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All a Man wanted to do was feed the pigeons, and all Marinette want's to do is make a derby hat for Adrien.

A week has passed since the last Akuma attack, since Bubbler. I sighed to myself as I had to go to school today, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth and hair. "Longg! can you pick me out an outfit please?" I said as I was trying to pull my hair in a ponytail. "Okay Y/N!" I heard Longg say from my bedroom as I smiled to myself.

After I came out of the bathroom, I look to see Longg trying to grab some white shoes as I giggled and took the shoes from her. "Those things are very heavy!" Longg said as I smiled, "Not to me though." I said winking.

I looked on my bed to see the outfit Longg picked out for me, It was a white t-shirt with some black leggings with white converse's, i shrugged my shoulders as I took the clothes to the bathroom to change.

I came out the bathroom and grabbed my backpack, and put my laptop, phone, notebooks in there. "Come on Longg" I said as she nodded and went into my backpack. "I'll talk to you late Longg.." I whispered, hoping she would hear me.

I opened the door of my bedroom and headed down the hall to be greeted by my parents passed out on the couch, making me laugh. I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pen and wrote a note telling them I was going to be off to school.

I put the note on the fridge as I opened the apartment door and closed it behind me. I headed outside as I headed to the bakery that i've been helping Marinette with for about a week or so, Tom and Sabine should be back next week. I opened the door to the bakery to see Marinette giving pastries to people. "Y/N! I need help over here!" Marinette said as I went to the back of the counter, put my backpack down and grabbed an apron.

We ended up serving people until they were all gone, which took around 20-30 minutes. "We got to head to school!" I said as I took the apron off, and grabbed my backpack off the ground, and waited for Marinette to do the same. After we both headed out the bakery, I put the sign 'open' to 'closed'. I grabbed Marinette's hand as we ran to school. 

We ran up the stairs to go to school, then ANOTHER pair of stairs to get to our homeroom, Mrs. Bustier. We opened the door to see that most people where here already, making people look at us as we went to our assign seats. After a couple of minutes of talking to Rose and Jukela, the principal came in, making us all quiet down.

"You will only have 1 day to work on your fashion and it must be your own design, in 10 hours your presentation will be judged by none other then the great fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste." The principal said as I looked down to Marinette, who smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. 

"The father of our very own student, Adrien Agreste!" The principal continued as everybody looked at Adrien, making me laugh a little. "In fact, Adrien will be modeling the winning design in his next photoshoot!" The principal said as I shrugged my shoulders, thank god my best friend was a fashion designer. "Now to announce this years theme, Derby hats!" He said as I stood there in shook, how the hell do you make a hat?!

After class was dismissed, we were in the court yard, while me and Alya were sitting on a bench, Marinette was just pacing around. "I don't have any derby hat designs! I got top hats, caps, even two horn hats! need a Barret? I'm your girl! a sombrero? No problemo! But derby hats?!" Marinette yagged on as she threw her hands everywhere, making me sigh. "You know what, it wont even matter because I'll make a total fool out of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby hat and collapse on Mr. Agreste! giving him a full blown concussion and Adrien will hate me!" Marinette rambeled on as I facepalmed.

"All this over a derby hat, let me see your sketchpad book girl." Alya said, snatching the book away from Marinette's hands. "There has to be something in there!" Alya said while looking threw the pages, me looking over her shoulder to see.

"Forget it i'm a disaster zone, i'll probably mess everything up in the end-" Marinette was cut off by Adrien who had his hand on the wall. "Wow, Alya! those are some awesome designs!" Adrien said as Marinette fell of the bench, making me roll my eyes, why is she this clumsy. 

"I didn't know you had such mad skills." Adrien continued on. "Uhh thanks but Adrien, but I can't take this credit, these sick designs belong to Marinette, and some of them are Y/N!" Alya said while pointing at us as I did a peace sign, but of course, Marinette was awkward.

"Of the chain, right?" Alya said as I rolled my eyes, she really wants them too together. "You're super talented you two!" Adrien said as I nodded as a thank you, "You two seriously have a good chance of winning." Adrien said as Marinette started to speak. "Well.. um yea! um designs that uhh go upwards?" Marinette said as I facepalmed, what?!

"While stopping, Uh I mean Uh Uh I mean, Uh thanks?" Marinette said as I rolled my eyes, why does she have to be so awkward?! "Sure! good luck, maybe i'll be wearing your derby hat at fathers next photoshoot!" Adrien said while putting an arm behind his neck, After Marinette smiled, Adrien left and went away. "Girl! you got to get a grip next time! or did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!" Alya said, encouraging Marinette as they both jumped up and down as I sighed.

"Only have 9 hours until showtime." Alya said pressing an alarm on her phone as Marinette panicked, "I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration, see you two later!" Marinette said walking backwards and accidently hitting the wall face first. "I'll get going too, see you Alya!" I said as I waved to her and walked outside and back to my house to work at the bakery while Marinette was gone.

I opened the bakery door and changed the sign from 'closed' to 'open' I sighed as I put my backpack onto the ground and then put an apron on, I was looking at my phone when I heard the bell ring, I looked up from my phone when I saw it was the one and only.

Adrien Agreste

"Why hello there, Agreste, how may I help you today?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow and set my phone onto a table beside me. "Why hello there Y/N!" Adrien said blushing, me not noticing though. "Can I have two chocolate covered strawberry's with one cannoli?" He asked as I smirked, "Woah there buddy, who's the lucky girl?" I asked as he scoffed. "Myself of course!" He said while I rolled my eyes, grabbing a piece of paper and using the piece of paper to grab two chocolate strawberry's and a cannoli. I grabbed a box and put the food into it.

As I sat the box onto the counter "That will be 3.98$" I said as he nodded and grabbed his card, handing it to me as I swiped it, handing it back to him, along with the box. "I'll see you later, Agreste!" I said as he laughed a little. "See you too Y/N!" He said while waving and opening the door, heading out. After serving another 8375747537 people, I put the sign back to 'closed' as I sighed. I heard the door open "Sorry, were clos-" I looked over my shoulder to see Marinette and Tikki. "Oh it's just you two." I said as Longg came out of my backpack. 

I took my apron off and grabbed my backpack. "Oh by the way, Agreste came into the bakery today." I said as her eyes went wide. "WHAT DID HE ASK FOR?!" She said while going crazy. "I think it was two chocolate covered strawberry's and one cannoli? I really don't remember.' I said as I opened the door to the back of the bakery, grabbing my backpack along the way. "Did you do your hat? sorry I couldn't come, I had to come to bakery business!" I said while heading up the stairs to Marinette's room.

"Yes actually! I think it looks great! and it's no problem, I think we are going to do great! as long as you help me actually design the hat!" Marinette said as I laughed and grabbed a lot of fabric materials and placed them on her desk. "Here you go!" I said as I sighed and grabbed a chair, pulling my chair next to hers.

After we finished doing the hat, and Tikki falling over a yarn roll, Marinette held it up, then she looked like she realized something and started looking around for it, making me raise an eyebrow. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked as I got up from out of my seat, "A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! it has to have a feather!" Marinette said as I rolled my eyes.

She started running down the stairs. "Hey! wait for me!" I said as I chased her down until we found a few pigeons, some dropping feathers as Marinette picked one up. "Yes!" Marinette said as we ran down the stairs and found a cop as Marinette bumped into hm. "Uh sorry Mr. officer sir?" Marinette said as we slid past the officer. "Let's take the bus." Marinette said as I nodded.

We are now sitting on the Bus, but traffic sucks. "Come on! can't we go any faster!?" Marinette said as she got out of her seat and went towards the bus driver. "Sorry folks, we have a situation here." The bus driver said as we looked out the window, "Holy shit." I said as I looked around. "You'll need to get off the bus now." The driver said as we and Marinette both nodded and headed out.

"Well this sucks." I said as I crossed my arms. "I know right." Marinette said, agreeing, there was so many pigeons around, we got stopped by pigeons when we were going out the bus. We saw a TV and decided to walk to it and look at the screen to see Pigeons?

 _"Pigeons have taken of Paris this is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern"_ The news reporter said as she pressed against her ear.

 _"Ah yes i've just been told that someone named 'Mr. Pigeon' is making an announcement."_ The report said, continuing on as a screen showed up, I saw as the man looked like he was on drugs as I sighed, Marinette dragged me by my hand, making me blush a little as she dragged me down into a subway station. "Paris needs us, Y/N!" Marinette said as I rolled my eyes and Longg came out of my backpack.

"Longg, Bring The Storm!"

"Tikki, Spot's on!" 

We were now in our costumes. "Hey superhero buddy!" I said as I giggled a little, "Hey to you too superhero buddy!" Ladybug said as we ran out the subway station, jumping onto a building in the process, I did front flips across from buildings to other builders as Ladybug was doing the same. 

We both did a front flip onto a platform as we looked to to see planes? "Now this is weirder then weird." Ladybug said as I nodded. "You got that right!" I said as my eyes darted from plane to plane. "Birds of a feather, flock together!" I heard as I turned my head to see Chat Noir laying on the top of the platform as I facepalmed. "A-A-A ACHOO!" Chat Noir said as he came rolling down the platform, me catching him before he fell off.

"I'm allergic to feather's ACHOO!" Chat Noir said as he sneezed again, making me laugh a little. "That's helpful." Ladybug said, with her hands on her hips. "Tell me about it a-a-a" Chat Noir was about to sneeze until I put my finger under his nose so he wouldn't. "These birds are only part of the problem, the park keepers in Paris are disappearing without a trace!" Chat Noir said as my eyes went wide, without a trace?

"We need to track Mr. Pigeon down ASAP!" Ladybug said while looking around, "And how are we going to find him?" Chat Noir asked as I smirked, along with Ladybug. "Hmm I don't know where we can find him, but I know where we can find him." I said as I whispered the plan to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Oh come on!" Chat Noir said as I smiled, "Well, let's head towards the park then." I said as I jumped onto a building.

"Isn't she amazing.." Chat Noir said to Ladybug as she scoffed. "Of course she is, she is my best friend after all." Ladybug said as she winked at Chat Noir, following me using her yo-yo.

"Lucky!" I heard Chat Noir scream behind Ladybug as I laughed a little. As we landed into the park, I saw a park keepers hat and gave it to Chat Noir. "Now act normal!" I said as me and Ladybug hid behind a tree, watching if anything happens.

Then Chat Noir starts to whistle, then dance as I scoffed. "Act natural!" Ladybug said, popping her head from behind a tree. "Or he'll never show up!" I said, continuing on Ladybug's sentence. "What do you mean? I am acting natural!" Chat Noir said while moonwalking, yea sure, that's normal. I rolled my eyes and went back behind the tree, along with Ladybug.

After 10 minutes, Ladybug finally speaks up. "Where is he?! he should have been here by now." Ladybug said as I crossed my arms, leaning against the tree. "Achoo!" I heard Chat Noir sneeze as I also head pigeons? I looked behind the tree to see Chat Noir getting kidnapped by pigeons? that made me laugh a little, "What the?!" Ladybug said as she popped her head from behind the tree as we started to follow where the pigeons were taking Chat.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo and used it to swing onto a lamppost as I jumped onto buildings, I ran my hand through my hair as I did a front flip onto different buildings while Ladybug used her yo-yo. "Should we really save him?" Ladybug asked as I smirked. "Only because he's our partner" I said as I laughed a little, her doing the same.

We landing onto a building as he hid behind a window thing, her and me peaking a head out, to see that the Pigeons were taking Chat to the top of the Le Grand Paris hotel. We sighed as I jumped back onto the Le Grand Paris, while Ladybug used her yo-yo, as we were walking up the steps, I looked around. "Well this is weird.." I said as I looked to see pigeons were all around Chat. "Where is bird brain Mr. Pigeon?" Chat asked 

"He's got to be here somewhere." Ladybug said as Chat Noir looked at the both of us, winking as I facepalmed. I heard a pigeon noise some somewhere, until all the pigeons were now surrounding us. "Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of the sudden." I said as I covered my face with hands, trying to have some protection. "Got any ideas ladies?!" Chat Noir screamed out as I shrugged. 

"You're the cat! don't you eat these things for breakfast?" Ladybug asked as I laughed a little, next thing I know, now we are all stuck in a cage. "Look!" Ladybug said as we all looked up to be in the cage. I look to the side to see Mr. Pigeon on top of pigeons. "Ooh! chirpie day! i'm so ruthless.. aha!" Mr. Pigeon said until I looked around to see if we could get out of this predicament. 

"Your miraculous! give them to me! or face the raff of my feathered friends!" Mr. Pigeon said, whistling into his bird collar, that must be where his akuma is.

I looked up to see around 15 pigeons jumping up and down on the cage, making the top of the cage come down on us. "Da da di on the count of three. my beloved pigeons will commence fire. you can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous! 1 2" Mr. Pigeon said, continuing on. "Chat Noir, the bars!" Ladybug said as Chat Noir nodded. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said as he ran around the bars, turning them into rust. 

We got out of the cage as we started to walk towards Mr. Pigeon. "Well, well, well, looks like the Pigeon is actually a chicken!" Chat Noir said. Mr. Pigeon jumped on the railing, "Me? I'm not flying away." Mr. Pigeon said while whistling into his bird caller, him falling back as my eyes went wide. 

We all ran to look over the edge to see Mr. Pigeon on top of pigeons again, making me scoff. I look up to see that now pigeons were coming towards us. "Merry christmas!" Mr. Pigeon said, flying away as I screamed. "AHHHHH!" We all said as we ran towards the door, as soon as we tried to push the door so the pigeons wont come in, a whole bump came into view. "Down the stairs!" I said as we started to run down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel, but was interrupted by Chat's ring beeping. "I've got to get out of here before my secret identity is revealed." Chat Noir said, looking at us as I smirked.

"Yea.. you wouldn't want the cat out of bag." I said as Ladybug laughed a little, Chat rolling his eyes as we continued to head down to the lobby. "Ha ha very funny." Chat Noir said in a sarcastic tone.

We opened the door to the lobby and saw many people at the front door, including the mayor. "Ladybug, Dynamo, Chat Noir!" The mayor said rushing towards us. "I'm in great danger! i'm loosing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! you are going to get those pigeons aren't you?" The mayor continued on as I smirked, noticing Chat Noir was in a rush. "Yes we are but before we do, I have an urgent need." Chat Noir said as I laughed a little. "An urgent need?" The mayor said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Ah! I see, head to the royal suite." The mayor said as Chat Noir rushed towards the elevator door. 

"There's paper in there! or perhaps you would prefer.. a litter tray?" The mayor said, giggling a little as I laughed also. "Uhh oh right! no need for litter, but can I have some camembert?" Chat Noir said as the elevator door closed, the mayor looked at us as we both shrugged.

"Hey mayor.. we will be right back." Ladybug said as she grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the other elevators. "What floor Mari?" I asked as she pressed one of the buttons. "14." She said as I nodded. 

After a few seconds of us talking about random topics, the elevator door opened, us walking out as looking out the window. "We can get a much better view here, Y/N." Ladybug said as we saw pigeons in groups going somewhere?

"Odd... the pigeons are flying in the same direction.." Ladybug said, with her hand to her chin. "We better go follow them." Ladybug said, but then we both hear an elevator ding. "Ready when you guys are." Chat Noir said, winking. I facepalmed as we both ran into the elevator, the door closing in on us. "Seems like they are heading to the Grand Palais, from the looks of it." I said as we all finally made it back into the lobby.

We ran out the doors and made our way to the Grand Palais. I grabbed my sword out after two minutes of making our way there, we landing onto the roof, then landed onto the ground and took a peak inside, hiding behind the pillar in the meantime. "So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping all the park keepers he abducted .." Ladybug said, moving farther away from the door.

Just about as Chat Noir was going to sneeze again, Ladybug put her finger under his nose, making me smirk. "My pigeon radar is on high alert." Chat Noir said as I scoffed a little. "Either your radars on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers un-addended." Ladybug said. "Let's set the cat among the pigeons." Chat Noir said, getting off the pillar as I stopped him. "Woah hold up kitty, it's... too easy?" I said as I looked around. "I've got a plan." I continued on as I ran up the walls, going up the the roof, with the both of them following.

I did a front flip onto the roof as I put my finger against my mouth, telling hem to be quiet. We started to sneak as we ran across the roof and too the hatch that was behind Mr. Pigeon. "If we can get that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma." Ladybug said as we ran across the roof. We made it to the hatch. "Okay you open the window, and Ladybug will grab him and yank him up to the roof, then you take his bird call away from him!" I said as I grabbed my sword out. "Lets go before the bird gets the worm." Chat Noir said, opening the hatch.

But then feathers came out of the window, making Chat Noir sneeze and also made Ladybug miss her yo-yo shot as Mr. Pigeon turned around, us standing there awkwardly. "Uh hi?" I said "So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said, getting her yo-yo back. 

As we jumped down onto the platform Mr. Pigeon was on. Mr. Pigeon jumped off the back of the platform and onto pigeons as I sighed. "I have a fear of heights!" I said as I jumped down off the platform, making me scream a little. 

We started to run towards Mr. Pigeon as fast as we could, but Mr. Pigeon used his bird caller. "Di di di, come closer, I have something to peck with you!" Mr. Pigeon said, as pigeons began for form balls onto his hands as my eyes went wide. Mr. Pigeon then threw his hand over and hit Chat Noir, so he went flying back onto the cage where the park keepers were in as I dodged his attack.

But next thing I know, i'm getting hit and pushed back into the cage as I rubbed my head. "Didn't know pigeons were this dangerous.." I said as I hissed in pain, damnit, I have a bump on my head now.

"Get us out of here Ladybug!" I heard one of the park keepers say, me scoffing, ya'll really gonna forget about me and Chat? pftt rude.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out as Mr. Pigeon came closer towards us. "A coin?" Ladybug said as she tried to look around for the solution. "You can't buy yourself out of here!" Mr. Pigeon said, charging towards us. I hid behind the cage and waited for this to be over with, but the last thing I remember seeing is Ladybug putting a coin into a vending machine, and grabbing.. popcorn?

"Dynamo!" I heard Ladybug say as I went around the cage and to the front. I looked as she threw the bag of popcorn as I grabbed my sword and threw it so it went directly in the middle of the popcorn bag. "Snack time pigeons!" Ladybug said as all the pigeons came towards Mr. Pigeon, eating the popcorn off him. 

Then Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull him up as his bird callar fell off. "Chat Noir, Grab it!" Ladybug said as Chat Noir made his way towards the bird caller. He picked it up and then sneezed, Oh my fucking god.

He sneezed, making the bird caller get out of his hands as I made a dash for it, But that also made Ladybug drop Mr. Pigeon as we all made a dash for the bird collar. As all of our hands landed on it, mine being the top hand, I grabbed Chat Noir's hand and smashed it down so that the bird caller broke, making Chat Noir in pain as I laughed a little. 

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma.. time to devilize!" Ladybug said as she caught the akuma and released it as a white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug also said as the threw the coin into the air, and now everything was repaired. "Pound it!" all of us said as I giggled a little. "Well, I'll be heading off now, I'll see you guys later!" I said as I ran out of the building.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Longg, we have to head to school, I told Marinette to finish the rest of the hat today, I told her that I would meet her at the front of the school." I said as I walked past Marinette's bakery, Tom and Sabine were back. 

After me, Alya, and Marinette met up, we went to go present our hat to Gabriel Agreste. Marinette revealed the hat as I looked over at Chloe's then to hers. "It's the same as Chloes." Alya said as Marinette looked towards Chloe's stand to see the hat. "That Little brat!" Marinette said, she looked pissed as I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want us to take care of it?" Alya asked as she put a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I think I can handle this." Marinette said, smirking. As everybody came towards our design.. "Hmmm... turn towards Chloe's design.." Gabriel said, his assistant turning the tablet towards Chloe's design. "No fair! Marinette and Y/N copied my design!" Chloe said as I scoffed, Liar. 

"It's scandals'! how could you do that?!" Chloe said, fake crying as I rolled my eyes. "I apologies for the situation Mr. Agreste, but we can prove that this derby hat is me and Y/N's original design.!" Marinette said. "Go ahead." Gabriel said as Marinette smirked. "Umm everything on our derby hat is hand made from the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim! all done by us.. and last.. there is a special design element that only the true designer knows about.." Marinette said, flipping the hat upside down. Revealing our names in gold.

"We signed it." Marinette said as I nodded. 

Next thing I know, Chloe starts running and crying as I scoffed. "Very nice design, you both definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker Miss..?" Gabriel said, wondering what our names are. 

"These two are Y/N and Marinette." Adrien said, putting an hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Congratulations on your demonstration Miss. Y/N and Miss. Marinette.. you're the winners." Gabriel said as my eyes went wide. "Thank you, thank you!" We both said as we bowed our heads in a thank you manor. "Adrien will wear your derby hat on our next advertising campaign." Gabriel said as I smiled, eye-to-eye. Adrien held Marinette's hand as she started blushing, me smirking. "Awesome job you two." Adrien said as I nodded. 

Adrien put the hat on as he sneezed, he looked at us with embarrassment. "Sorry! I'm allergic to feathers.." Adrien said as we all laughed, him sneezing again. 

_What a moron_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
